Crimson Ties, Crimson Lies
by PhoenixofShadows01
Summary: A few years after Yugi and the gang have begun to establish their lives after high school a new stranger enters into their world. Arydia Cage, a smart, educated, and driven young woman looking to start her own business in Domino. But things get messy when her father quickly steps into the picture. Lies, secrets, and ambitions are all revealed in this new chapter of the gang's lives


Authors note: A few things I need to state before you all start reading. As always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I DO own the original characters that are being introduced into this story. Secondly, **this story is not kid-friendly**. You have been warned. Next, this is my first fan fiction in a long time. It moves pretty quickly, but I tried to make it flow the best I could. I will take any **friendly** criticisms you have to offer. Another thing is that at a few points in the story (not in this chapter) there will be some words that do not belong to a particular language. I made them up, but if something does happen to actually mean something in another language, please let me know and I will change it. I do not want to offend anyone on accident! Finally, I hope you enjoy reading this!

* * *

Yugi sighed as he stared expectantly out of his bedroom window. He watched cars zoom passed the crowded street he lived on, but none of them slowed down. He checked the clock anxiously and realized it was only 12:00PM. He huffed and decided to go out and get some fresh air.

 _Sitting around and staring out the window won't make them come any faster._

He jumped down from his desk chair and descended down the stairs to the living room.

"Grandpa? Grandpa are you home?"

Silence responded to his shouts echoing through the house.

"He must be at the shop." Yugi debated on whether he wanted to go spend some time there. Usually he loved looking at all the cards, especially when his grandpa got a new shipment in. But lately, his grandpa has been on edge. He has been wandering the house mumbling to himself, becoming easily irritable, frantically cleaning things that have already been cleaned nineteen times previously that day. Nothing Yugi said or did was enough to get him to spill the beans, so he gave up and retreated to his room everyday after work.

Stepping outside he was met by a pleasant breeze. The smell of freshly made pastries and coffee filled his nostrils. His stomach growled loudly and he realized he hadn't eaten anything all day. He turned into the direction of the coffee shop just a few doors down. The thought of a fresh cup of coffee and freshly baked croissant was enough to make his mouth water. He picked up his pace as the hunger was beginning to take him over.

He finally reached the shop and timidly entered. Though he had been here many times, he was always taken back by the simple, yet elegant design. The hardwood floors were met by bright white wall, dark wood trim, and many paintings of coffee, the Eiffel Tower, and beautiful European city streets. The white and gold marbled tabletops where not usually seen in cafe's like this, but they really added that extra flare to make this place all the more pleasant.

Yugi walked up the the register and a smile spread across his face.

"Hello Benjamin!"

Benjamin spun around and beamed at Yugi brightly. He was a short man, only about five-foot-three, but he had perfect teeth, short, wavy brown hair, and a curled mustache that he adored.

"Ah! Yugi!" his thick French accent only added to his stereotype. It made Yugi giggle internally.

"Will you be having the usual?"

"Please, but just the coffee this time."

 _I can see he's pretty busy and there are no croissants in the case. No use in making more work for him._

"Of course!" Benjamin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "Anything for the duel master!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. He had asked him to stop calling him that, but gave up when Benjamin gave him a long and winded explanation on why he is the duel master. He hated that he was known for that. It was a title that he didn't feel like he deserved. Everything he knows about dueling came from his grandpa and years of practice and studying. He felt anyone could accomplish what he did if they did the same. Benjamin handed Yugi a plate with a steaming butter croissant carefully decorated with chocolate drizzle. On the side was some mixed berries topped whipped cream. He shot Benjamin a look of confusion.

"I didn't order this, Ben."

Ben just smiled brightly and turned back to his work. "Consider it a gift from one duelist to another. Also, it's on the house today."

Yugi frowned and looked at the ornate display set before him.

"Ben, I can't take this and you know it."

"Yugi, listen." Ben whipped around, taking a serious tone. "I know your grandpa has been stressing you out. He has been in here in and out constantly, complaining about everything. I don't know what's going on with him. But if he is stressing me out by just being a customer, I cannot imagine the toll that is taking on you."

Yugi was taken aback by his words. He glanced at the floor before he looked back up at Ben, who was setting down his latte.

"Now, then Yugi. Take it, enjoy it."

Yugi sighed and reached for the plate and his cup. He knew there was no point in continuing the argument. Ben was too perceptive and kind for his own good, but he was also stubborn and down right rude at times. He was set in his ways and once he made up his mind about something then there was no way to win.

Yugi smiled gently at the thoughtfulness that went into his gift as he took a seat by the window.

He closed his eyes and absorbed the rays of sunshine beaming through the window while slowly sipping on his latte. He allowed his mind to wander as he felt relaxed for the first time in ages. Work had been getting hectic and with his grandpa acting so unusual he appreciated this chance to have time to himself.

After finishing his late breakfast he glanced at the clock and sighed in frustration. Only an hour had passed. He still had four more until they arrived and his boredom was slowly increasing. An angry grunt suddenly erupted from one of the booths near him. Yugi stood and followed the sound to see if he could be of any assistance. In the booth sat a tall, slender man, glaring intensely at his laptop. The man looked familiar to Yugi. He was almost at the booth when he realized who it was.

"Kaiba?" he asked hesitantly.

Seto Kaiba glanced up angrily and recognized the face of the young duelist.

"Well, well, look who it is! Yugi Muto! Finally decided to come back for a rematch?" he sneered.

Yugi chuckled under his breath. "Sorry Kaiba, I'm still retired from dueling. But I would be willing to have a match amongst friends."

Kaiba huffed at this ridiculous comment. "Ha! You still think we're friends?" Kaiba's eyes lowered further. "The only reason I tolerate you above anyone else in your childish group of followers is because of your skill. I prefer to keep my enemies close" he smirked widely as he said, "and friends are never a problem when you don't need them."

Yugi shook his head. "Same old Kaiba. You still believe you can survive in the world without even a single friend. You know, one day that will be your downfall."

"And that is the day that the world crumbles into oblivion!" Kaiba snapped, obviously annoyed at Yugi's comment.

Yugi sighed before responding, "I heard an angry grunt over here from my seat and wanted to make sure everything is okay."

Kaiba snorted in response. "Why do you care? It's none of your business. Now remove yourself from my sight!"

Yugi was taken aback by the intensity of his response, but slowly nodded and returned to his seat to clean up his dishes. He thanked Ben again and walked out of the cafe. Yugi smiled as his face was met with rays of sunshine once again. He decided to take a walk down to the mall. It wasn't a close walk, about forty minutes from where he was, but he needed the time to clear his head. His thoughts wandered back to Kaiba and how strongly he reacted at the end of their conversation.

 _I know Kaiba can be a jerk, but even that was out of character for him. Something bad must have happened recently._

Yugi had no idea what it could be. Kaiba Corp. was blooming around the world. Mokuba was a very promising protege to Kaiba, and has even found himself a stable girlfriend. So why was Kaiba so angry? Yugi was lost in thought when he suddenly went flying backwards onto the concrete sidewalk. He rubbed his head as he looked up to find a woman staring at him in panic.

"Oh god, oh god! I am so sorry sir! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I am so sorry!"

She continued to apologize as she frantically attempted to pick up the papers that have now been scattered across the sidewalk. Yugi silently smiled and started helping her pick them up. He stood and handed her a small stack.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, seeming to have regained her composure. "I apologize again for my lack of attentiveness. I am running late and was not looking for where I was going."

"No need to apologize. I was lost in my own thoughts." Yugi smiled. This seemed to put the woman at ease and her shoulders relaxed. She suddenly stared at him as if he was diseased.

"Wait...you're...you're Yugi Muto aren't you?!"

Yugi hesitated, but slowly nodded. The woman smiled brightly and held out her hand.

"My name is Nashima. I am honoured to make your acquaintance Mr. Muto!"

"Thank you! It's nice to meet you, too!"

Nashima smiled wider. She was about to say something else when a sudden shout interrupted.

"Nashima! Nashima where are you?!"

Nashima spun around in response.

"Oh no." she muttered under her breath. Yugi was about to ask if she was okay when he was distracted by a woman walking briskly towards them. She was beautiful. Her 5'8 height was meet with beautiful curves that swayed as she walked. Her dark purple suit was tailored perfectly to her body. The white top underneath the suit jacket helped create the perfect curves of her large breasts. The black heels clicking on the sidewalk helped define her legs that took up over half her body. Yugi couldn't help but watch her stride toward them, exuding confidence. Her golden brown skin matched perfectly with her curly black hair, which was shaved all the way around and flopped to one side. She wasn't a skinny woman either, she looked to be about 230 pounds. Yugi didn't care. He was in awe of her beauty and confidence. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before.

"There you are Nashima! What happened to you? I was worried sick! I thought you had been attacked or even kidnapped!"

Nashima looked at the ground in shame. "I'm...I'm sorry I made you worry Miss Cage. I was lost was trying to find you when I ran into the young man and my papers went flying."

Miss Cage looked at Nashima and smiled. "Well, alright. As long as you're okay. Come now! We have a meeting to get to! Can't keep him waiting you know. He is not a patient man, nor does he like to be kept waiting."

"But he likes to be waited upon, though?" Nashima asked with a slight giggle.

Miss Cage looked at her with a gaping mouth. A light hearted laugh finally escaped from her lips. "In all my years, I never thought you of all people would be the one to say such a thing, Nashima!" Miss Cage erupted into more laughter as she pulled out her cell phone and began giving the person on the other end their location. Nashima turned back to Yugi and handed him a card.

"I am so sorry again for crashing into you. This is my card with my personal cell phone number. Please text me later today so that I can make it up to you." She handed him the card with a large smile.

Yugi nodded and accepted the card. He was about to say thank you when a limo came around the corner and stopped in front of them. Nashima gave him a reassuring smile before opening the door for Miss Cage and stepping in after her. The limo sped away. Yugi sighed and checked his watch. It was only 1:30PM. He huffed in annoyance and dragged his feet. He had no idea what to do to pass the time. On a hunch, he turned and headed in the direction the limo had gone.

 _I don't really know where I'm going or what I'll find, but my instincts say I need to go this way._

Yugi smiled as he walked, taking in the beauty of the day. It had been a while since he had been able to enjoy a pleasurable walk on his own. Things with work and home had been so busy, and with his recent promotion at Industrial Illusions it seemed he never had time to himself. He took a deep breath and started to cross the street when something caught his eye. He began to walk toward it and realized it was a construction site. There was a large sign that read:

" _Coming Soon! A new way to duel! Join us for the grand opening of The City of Monsters Arcade! A new dueling arena that combines creativity, virtual reality, and of course DUEL MONSTERS!"_

Yugi snickered at the over exaggerated advertisement. Still, he was curious on this new way of dueling. He wondered what new challenges this would bring to the game. As he read over the sign again, there was a picture below the words. It featured a silhouette of what seems to be a female duelist. Behind her stands a large duel monster.

"Wait! That's-!" Yugi stares in disbelief and shock.

Behind the silhouette stands a monster he hasn't seen ages.

"Exodia..." he whispers to himself. He feels a pang of sadness and pain in his heart as he remembers his beloved card. Then his eyes shoot up once again to the poster.

 _Why on earth would Exodia be featured behind this duelist? There was only one set of those cards in the world and I had it until it was lost._

He was so lost in thought he didn't even realize he had started walking back home. He continued to think as he strode forward.

 _I just can't understand it. I never thought I would see Exodia again but yet...there's something not right. Why would that company advertise him of all the cards?_

He continued to ponder as he made his way back home.

* * *

By the time he realized that he had walked all the way back he was in front of the Game Shop. Feeling a desperate need to talk with his Grandpa drove him into the shop.

"Grandpa?" he said as he entered.

He heard a loud crash and his Grandpa came bolting out of the back. He spotted Yugi and his panicked expression quickly faded.

"Ah, Yugi! Come to see your old man, eh?" Solomon wore a wide smile, but Yugi knew he was hiding something.

"Grandpa, I need to talk to you about something. I saw something that I can't understand."

Solomon's smile faded as a new look of concern swept over his face. He came from around the counter and flipped the sign on the door to say "Closed". Locking the door he turned and motioned for Yugi to follow him as he headed toward the back.

"Wait here." Solomon commended as he disappeared into the kitchen. Yugi managed a smile as he looked around the cozy sitting room. He and his grandpa had recently added an edition to the game shop. They added a living space, kitchen, and two small bedrooms to the back of the shop. Though they're home was only a few steps away they decided this would be better suited for the out of the office meetings Yugi had. It was also much easier to keep business guests here than in the house because they have much more privacy.

Solomon soon returned with two steaming hot cups of green tea. He smiled as he set one cup in front of Yugi and took a seat across from him. His smile slowly faded as he sipped his tea.

"So, my boy. What could be possibly bothering you?"

Yugi took a short sip from his cup before bluntly stating, "I saw Exodia."

Solomon lurched forward, nearly spitting out his tea as he stared, wide-eyed at this proclamation.

"You say you saw _what_?"

"Exodia. I saw Exodia. He was on an advertisement for a new dueling arena being built downtown."

"He was, was he...?" his grandpa's question hung heavy in the air. Yugi could feel the tension building as his grandpa spoke his next words. "So, Exodia on an add for a new dueling arena. Did you happen to see the name?"

Yugi paused, taking a moment to remember the name. "Yes. It was The City of Monsters Arcade."

Solomon's eyes narrowed slightly. He looks like he's in deep thought before he slowly stands. He picks up the phone and dials a number. Yugi can hear it ring a few times before a male voice answers. He cannot make out what was said on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, I would like to speak with Arydia please."

There is a murmur on the other end and Solomon sighs. "Well, when she is back in, please tell her to call Solomon Muto." he sets the phone down and smiles at Yugi. "No need to worry about that call, I just forgot to handle something earlier." he smiles gently and pats Yugi's hand from across the table. "Now what is it about seeing Exodia that makes you so upset?"

Yugi thinks for a moment. "I guess it's that I never thought I would see him again. There was only one Exodia set in the world so why would someone use that for their advertisement? Why use a card that has been lost for years? Why not use something more...well known?"

Solomon smiles. "I see you are very bothered by this find. But maybe it is a sign of good things to come. Maybe they are trying to attract the attention of older duelist like yourself. It could be anything really, but don't let what happened to Exodia destroy what you have made for yourself now. You did not know what would happen, nor could you have predicted Weevil doing something so heinous."

Yugi nods, already feeling better about the situation. "Thanks, Grandpa."

Solomon smiles and huffs happily in response.

They continue to talk and Yugi can see the stress and anxiety that had been plaguing his grandfather for days slowly lifting. Before long there is a knock at the back door. Solomon shoots Yugi a confused look and slowly stands to open it.

"Oh-ho-ho! Look who we have here!"

"Hey Gramps! Good to see ya!"

Yugi jumps at the voice he knows all too well.

"Joey!"

Joey looks passed Solomon and his smile widens. "Look who it is! The man of the hour!"

"Joey! Move over and stop hogging to the door!" Joey yelps as he is pushed out of the way, allowing Tristan and Téa to rush into the room.

"Yugi!" they both shout.  
Yugi jumps up and races to them. "Hey guys! It's good to see you! Wow, you both look great!"

Téa begins to respond when Joey comes charging into the room. His face is speckled with dust.

"You know, you got some nerve pushing me like that Tristan!"

Tristan simply shoots Joey a knowing smile and turns back to Yugi.

"Man, Yug, it's been way too long! I can't believe we are all finally here!"

"Neither can I!" Téa buds in. "It been so long since we've been together as a group. This summer is gonna be so much fun!"

Yugi nods. Tea is right. It has been almost three years since they were all together as one group. They had seen each other here and there, but never all together. Tea moved to America to pursue her dancing career, both Joey and Yugi found jobs at Industrial Illusions, Tristan is a martial arts instructor and a paramedic, and Mai had become a well-known fashion designer. Even though Joey, Tristan, and Mai all stayed in Domino, their work schedules rarely aligned where they could see each other in a group, let alone one on one. It was exciting to see everyone together once again.

"So, Yugi!"

"Huh?" Yugi spins around, after being roused from his thoughts by Joey's shout.

"Whadya think we should do first, huh?"  
Yugi thinks for a moment. "Well, how about we get you guys settled into your rooms first?"

"I think that's a great idea, Yugi." Solomon cuts in suddenly. "I have to finish setting out some new product. You all go get set up in the rooms." They all nod and before they can leave Solomon shouts after them. "And Yugi!"

Yugi turns quickly.

"Do not let anyone into the master guest room. It's-er, not ready for guests."

Yugi raises an eyebrow in confusion, but nods and follows after the others.

"Alriiight! The gang's together again!"

They all smile and laugh as they head towards the house.

* * *

After unpacking and listening to Joey's ridiculous theories on why Solomon doesn't want them using the master guest room, the gang finally decides to head downtown to do some shopping. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan wanted to walk, but Joey insisted that they drive so he would show off his new car. The three stood in shock as he revealed a gorgeous convertible. It looked like it was brand new and was surprisingly roomy.

"Man Joey, I had no idea you were planning to get something like this!"

"Actually..." Joey stumbles over his next words and blushes deeply, "Mai got it for me."

All three turn to him and stare in disbelief. Mai got this for him? Though Mai was a shopaholic, she was known to be very strict about her money when it came to spending it on other people, especially Joey. She was exceptionally hard on him and no one really knew why.

"All those months she spent nagging on me about money was to make sure I had a savings for a new car, since mine was wearing down fast. After she was satisfied with what I had saved up she got me this and told me to keep the money I had saved for later."

The three stand even more stunned at Joey's story. Yugi is the first one to gather up the nerve to finally speak.

"That's awesome, Joey! It looks like she's really helped you throughout the years."

Joey's blush returns, much deeper than last time, and he rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yea, to be completely honest, I don't know what I'd do without her. She's really helped me become more of the man I only dreamed of being."

They all break into smiles as they hear Joey's confession. It's rare for him to express his feelings so freely, especially about Mai. He must be in a good mood.

"Awww, Joey!" Tea wraps her arms around him in a gentle hug. "That's wonderful Joey! I am glad to see everything is going so well!"

They all laugh as they pile into the car.

Joey revs the engine as they take off downtown.

The air is as crisp and refreshing as when Yugi first stepped outside. They sing along to the radio and relive stories of their past. Yugi participates, but in his mind he's distracted. Something about seeing Exodia has sent him into deep thought. He couldn't understand why it was bothering him so much. He stared at the passing scenery and sighs.

Tea takes notice right away.

"So, Yugi, anything new happening since I last saw you?"

"Hm? Oh um, no not really. Work has gotten pretty busy with this promotion, but other then that it's been about the same." Yugi smiles weakly.

Tea hides her face of concern and begins to dance to the radio.

Soon, they arrive at the hub of the city.

"Why don't we head near the old Kaiba Corp building? I'd like to see what it looks like."

Yugi's head shoots up at the suggestion. The Kaiba Corp building was where the near arena was being built. It had burned down while in the care of one of Kaiba's old business partners, who was quickly fired once it was found out they planned the fire in an attempt to put a damper on the company's expansion.

"Um Joey, that building is being torn down. There's a new dueling arena being built but-"

"Huh?! A new arena? Let's go!"

"Joey, wait!"

"Don't worry Yug! I got your back!"

Yugi hangs his head in defeat and follows slowly behind the other's in silence.

They arrive and Joey is in awe of the site. Yugi looks up and is stunned.

 _Wow! They's made a lot of progress since I was here this morning! Looks like most of the frame is up already!_

"Aw, man, this looks so cool!" Joey is watching the builders, brimming with excitement, until his eyes fall onto the advertisement. His face flushes and he turns to Yugi.

"Yug, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that this was what's bothering you."

"Huh?!" Yugi is shocked at the response.

"I knew something was bothering you...I just didn't think it was this. You tried to tell me but I didn't listen. I'm sorry, man."

Yugi suddenly smile, laying his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I appreciate the apology."

Tea glares at the sign. "Why of all monsters would they chose to use Exodia?"

Yugi is about to respond when a loud shout interrupts them. A group of four people. Two men and two women come marching towards them. One of the women looks furious. The gang takes a step back as the group approaches, the angry women pointing at the sign.

"Can someone please explain _this_ to me?!" She crosses her arms and glares at the men. They glance at each other nervously, but say nothing.

"I'm waiting!" the woman snaps. The two men take a step back. The gang can see they are terrified.

"Fine then, let _me_ explain this to _you_." the woman places her hand gently on the sign and closes her eyes briefly. She opens them and glares daggers at the shaking men. The second woman silently watches, struggling to hide a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"I got a call while offsite early today from a friend of mine. He said that there was an issue with the banner placed in front of the build site. So I left my meeting and came down here to find _this_." She points to the sign again. "Exodia, being displayed as monster behind the duelist. I specifically sent a list of monsters to _not_ use! Exodia was on that list, bolded, underlined, and highlighted. Can your men not read? Or do you think that just because I am a woman I would go easy on you for something that cannot even be _considered_ a mistake?!" she glares, waiting for a response. The men's faces have gone transparent at this point and by how much they are attempting to hide their shaking hands, it's obvious they don't have an answer.

"Do you realize how disrespectful that is?! Do you know how much sorrow this would bring to Yugi Muto had he seen this?! Do you even know how disgusting it is that you're men even _thought_ that going against my direct orders would be a good idea? You have not only disrespected me, but also my company, my employees, Atem, and the great Yugi Muto!" the woman's rage can be felt vibrating in the air. The tension grows thicker by the second. The gang glances at one another and then back to the group.

"I have given you plenty of second chances, more than I should have. You have tried my patience, my time, and my resources! You have gone against my orders again and again." She pauses, and then forcefully rips down the banner from the fence. A loud _CLANG!_ Can be heard as she does and it echoes down the street. She then proceeds to rip the sign to shreds, as if it was merely a simple sheet of paper. Both the men and the gang stare in disbelief at the woman's incredible strength. She approaches the men and hands them both a pile of the shredded sign.

"You have one hour to pack up your things and get the hell off of my property! If you do not, I will have you arrested for trespassing!" The men practically take off running.

The woman lets out a deep breath and looks at the other woman.

"How utterly disgusting! How dare they!"

She's obviously shaken by the incident. She places her hand on her chest and regains her composure.

Yugi and the gang stare in shock at what they just witnessed. The second woman turns and finally notices them.

"Oh!" She exclaims.

The angry woman turns quickly. Her eyes widen.

"Oh, it appears I had an audience..." her eyes glance over the crowd and stop directly at Yugi. She slowly approaches him and bows her head.

"I am so sorry you had to witness that."

Yugi stares, unsure of what to do. Finally he breaks the silence. "It's alright, Miss. I appreciate you standing up to those men."

The woman eyes snap up to him confused. She slowly straightens and plays with her hair.  
 _Is she...uncomfortable? After what she just did to those men?_ Yugi thinks.

"Yes, well, umm...I couldn't let them get away with such disrespect." her hands drop to her side and she looks at the others. "I am so sorry the rest of you had to see that, too."

Yugi nods and looks at the second woman. "Wait! Nashima?"

Nashima smiles sheepishly. "Hello again, Mr. Muto. Fancy running into again today."

Tea speaks up. "Yugi, you know her?"

"Well, I sort of bumped into her earlier today, causing her papers to go flying."

Nashima approaches. "Well, it was my fault, really. I was running and not paying attention." she smiles weakly.

The first woman suddenly holds out her hand to Yugi. "I apologize for my rudeness! My name is Arydia Cage." she smiles.

Yugi shakes her hand happily, but Joey quickly interrupts.

"Wait, Cage...you mean like the _dueling champion_?!"

Arydia stares in confusion at the sudden outburst.

"Wow! That's really funny that you have the same last name as them!"

"Yes, I suppose it is. Although, I am afraid I am unsure of who you are referring too."

"Joey, what are you talking about?" Tristan asks, confused by the sudden exclamation.

"Well, ya see-"

"I hate to interrupt, but we should be getting back to the site, shouldn't we?" Nashima points out, cutting Joey off from responding.

Arydia turns to Nashima, smiling. "Yes I suppose we should. Plus, I now have to make a new banner." a brief look of anger washes over her face, but is quickly replaced by a lighthearted smile.

"I apologize again that you had to witness that." she pulls out a small stack of cards and hands one to each one of them. "These are special passes that will get you early entry into the arena before the grand opening. Please accept them and use them as a sign of my deepest apology." The gang nods and smiles. Thank yous are passed between them. Arydia smiles.

"I hope to see you all again soon."

A phone begins to ring. Nashima digs in her bag and frowns at the device.

"Miss Cage..." she slowly shows the phone screen to a deep sigh she takes the phone with a look of regret in her eyes. She answers cheerfully, "This is Arydia Cage." she clenches her fist as she listens to the other end. A brief look of anger washes over her face. "I am sorry sir, but I must refuse your offer. Though your company _has indeed_ gotten much better over the years, I cannot bring myself to merge after the despicable things you have done as the head of your company in the past." she listens again, "Yes sir. I understand mistakes can be made, but the fact that you endangered so many lives solely for the pursuit of power, only to lose it all is obscene. Because of that, and many other reasons, I must decline your offer to merge or even partner. I will not taint my name, nor my company for a tyrant. This is the last time I will be saying that. Please do not call me again. Goodbye." She hangs up and hands the phone back to Nashima.

"Please make a note to change my business number immediately. I am tired of dealing with that horrible excuse of a man."

Nashima nods and briefly types on her tablet. As she does this, Arydia turns to the group and smiles.

"Well, I must be off. But it was wonderful to meet all of you." She glances at Yugi. "And a very high honour to meet you, Mr. Muto, in person. I never thought I actually would."

Yugi nods, "Thank you. It was an honour to meet you as well!"

They shake hands one more time and Nashima and Arydia leave, heading back towards the build site. After they leave, Tristan turns to Joey.

"What was that you were going on about?"

"Yea, I'd like to know too!" Tea adds in.

Joey looks thoughtfully at the group.

"There were rumors about an underground world champion competition that was being held at the same time as battle city. Someone who went by the name D-Cage was said to be the most feared and accomplished duelist in the competition. They was knocking out duelists left and right, but no one ever knew who they was. Everytime they dueled, they wore a mask, hood, and a baggy black robe. No one even knew what their gender was. After the competition they just disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again!"

The three glance at each other and then back to Joey.

"Um, are you sure that wasn't just some fanfiction someone wrote up about battle city? That seems hard to believe." Tea says, uncertain about whether Joey was pulling their leg or not.

"I gotta agree with Tea on this one. It seems a little unusual that there would be another world championship going on at the same time as Battle City, especially one that no one knew about." Tristan adds.

Joey frowns but continues, "Apparently is was invite only. All of the duelist were highly acclaimed business men, high profile actors, and it was even said that Pegasus himself dueled against D-Cage and lost in just a few moves!"

The others looked from one another again, unsure of how to respond.

"It's a cool thought. I think so anyway." Joey mumbles, upset that he isn't believed.

Yugi places his hand on Joey's shoulder and smiles. "It's okay Joey, just because it's hard to believe, doesn't mean it's not possible. Either way, it _is_ a cool thought!"

A smile slowly spreads on Joey's face. He straightens up. "Yea, it is! Anyway, I'm starving. Let's go get some food!"

The others cheer and race after Joey towards the mall.

After eating and doing a little shopping, the gang decided to head back to the Yugi's house and rest. As they approach the house, there is unfamiliar car parked out front. The door to the house has been left open. In fear, Yugi rushes towards the door and bursts into the house.

"Grandpa! Wha-" he pauses, unable to finish his sentence. There, sitting on the couch across from his grandpa, is Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba glances at Yugi and calmly says, "Hello Yugi."


End file.
